bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Utente:Kazzablash
Qualcosa su di me "Sono pazzo punto" -Capa "Tu vivi nell'Anima, tu vivi dentro al mio Lord, lascia pure che Oracolo parli male di me, forse quel che vuole è fare Distruttore di te" "L'Unica Elza buona è un Elza a sei stelle" TO DO LIST: * Maxare: Elimo, Lara, Findus, Quaid, Lava, Fina * MaxareSp: Rain, Lid * To win: trial (genio) * Craft: Armatura dei caduti, sfere di isghria Le mie unit Fire in the hole!= Avant fuoco eterno *20sp +50% ATT *10sp Aumento del danno da colpo critico *20sp Aumenta ATTBB quando i PS sono oltre il 50% *50sp Potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento ATTBB aggiunto a BB/SBB |-| Shin shin to= Selena Alcione del Gelo *20sp I danni subiti aumentano leggeremente la barra BB *20sp i danni subiti possono aumentare i PS *10sp I danni subiti possono aumentare leggermente il rilascio di CB e CC *40sp Potenzia l'effetto di ripristino dei PS a ogni turno di BB/SBB Azami fascino oscuro *20sp +20% a tutti i parametri *20sp Aumento del numero dei colpi *30sp Aumenta i danni elementali *30sp Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danni contro i nemici afflitti da anomalie di stato aggiunto a BB/SBB Holia Sfregio Torrenziale *10sp +30% PS *10sp Aumenta i PS da +30% a +50% *20sp Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato *30sp Potenziamento del ripristino dei PS a ogni turno sul BB/SBB *30sp Aggiunge l'impedimento delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB Sergio Santo dell’Amore *10sp +30% ATT *20sp Aumenta il danno da scintilla del 50% *10sp Aumenta il danno da scintilla da +50% a +70% *10sp Aumenta il danno da scintilla da +70% a +100% *40sp L'aggiunta di tutti gli elementi sul BB ha effetto su tutta la squadra *10sp Aggiunge tutti gli elementi agli attacchi per 3 turni a SBB Gazolina Regina Bad Lands *20 Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento della barra BB quando si ricevono danni (4-7 CB) per 3 turni al SBB *30sp L'effetto di impedimento danni elementali del SBB dura 2 turni *10sp Impedisce i danni elementali per 2 turni con il BB *30sp L'effetto di impedimento danni critici del BB dura 2 turni *10sp Impedisce i danni critici per 2 turni con il SBB |-| Shine like a diamond= Eze Alcione della Folgore *20sp +20% tutti i parametri *10sp +50% danni scintilla *10sp porta i danni scintilla da +50% a +70% *10sp porta i danni da scintilla da +70 a +100% *50sp Potenzia l'aumento del danno da scintilla su BB/SBB Rize Eterna radiosità *20sp +30% PS *10sp Aumenta i PS da +30% a +50% *20 +50% danni da scintilla *10sp porta i danni da scintilla da +50% a +70% *10sp porta i danni da scintilla da +70% a +100% *20sp Aumento del danno da colpo critico Rayla lama di Bennu *20sp +50% ATT *30sp Aumenta il danno da scintilla del 100% *50sp Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento velocità riempimento della barra OD a BB/SBB Julia Discepola d'Amore *10sp +30% PS *10sp Aumenta i PS da +30% a +50% *20sp Aggiunge riempimento barra BB al massimo al BB *20sp Aumento ATT delle creature d'acqua e di tuono a SBB (+20%) *40sp Aumento delle possibilità di riprendersi da KO (+5%) su SBB |-| Dust to dust= Zelnite ladro cavalleresco *100sp Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ESP dell'abilità leader Hisui Spirale Celeste *10sp +50% DIF *20sp Impedisce i danni che ignorano DIF *20sp Riduzione del 50% dei danni da scintilla *20sp Aggiunge la rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB *20sp Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento della barra BB durante la guardia a BB/SBB *10sp Potenziamento dell'effetto di riduzione dei danni durante la guardia di BB/SBB Ginevra Potenziata *10sp Potenzia l'aumento dei parametri della LS (+10%) *10sp Aggiunge riduzione danni tuono e terra (10%) a SBB *10sp Aggiunge riduzione danni fuoco e luce (10%) a SBB *10sp Aggiunge riduzione danni acqua e tenebra (10%) a SBB *60sp Aggiunge l'effetto di bolla mana (75% rec) a SBB Jake Capoguerra Nitro *10sp +20% DIF, PS *20sp +50% danni da Scintilla *20sp Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danni in base ai PS rimasti del SBB *20sp Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento frequenza dei colpi critici (60%) a BB/SBB/UBB *30Sp Da fornire in base alle prossime uscite BadLands |-| Kingdom Hearts is... LIGHT!= Atro Alcione di Luce *30sp Gli attacchi normali possono colpire tutti i nemici *20sp I danni subiti aumentano leggermente la barra BB *40sp Potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento velocità di riempimento della barra BB aggiunto a BB/SBB Zellha Dolore straziante *10sp +20% PS e ATT *20sp +50% danno da scintilla *20sp +50% danno contro nemici afflitti da anomalie di stato *50sp Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danni elementali di BB/SBB Ark Cavaliere di Luce sacra *40sp Aggiunge negazione del danno elementale per un turno a BB/SBB *60sp Aggiunge tutte gli effetti elementali a SBB Krantz eroe glorioso *40sp Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento DIF relativo a REC a BB/SBB *10sp Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a SBB *50sp Gli effetti di riduzione danni del 50% durano due turni Sirius Santo Imperatore *20sp +20% a tutti i parametri *40sp Potenziamento dell'effetto potenzia ATT BB di BB/SBB *40sp Potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento barra BB del BB/SBB durante scintilla Artù cammino oscuro *10sp +30% ATT *30sp +60% danni scintilla *20sp Potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento ATT (+30%) di SBB *30sp Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento ATT BB (+320%) per tre turni a BB/SBB *10sp Potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento ATT BB (+100%) per tre turni aggiunto a BB/SBB |-| The True power of the Darkness= Bushi Mifune senza cielo *20sp +50% ATT *30sp aumenta il danno da scintilla del 100% *20sp i danni da scintilla aumentano enormemente la barra BB *30sp gli attacchi normali possono colpire tutti i nemici Elza Graziosa Principessa *20sp +20% all stat *10sp aumenta i danni elementali *10sp aumento della barra BB a ogni turno *20sp potenziamento aumento barra BB a ogni turno sul SBB *40sp aggiunge leggero aumento barra BB on spark a BB/SBB Lancillotto regicida *20sp aggiunge la negazione di danni critici per un turno a SBB *20sp aggiunge l'effetto di scintilla critica per tre turni a BB/SBB *20sp aggiunge vulnerabilità a scintilla per due turni a BB/SBB *40sp potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento danni da scintilla (+30%) del SBB |-| Prossimamente ad OMNI= FIRE *Griff, Adel, Kulyuk, Malef, WATER *Tazer, Savia, Ninmah, SerGay1/2 (Rospato il primo, lo voglio breaker che non sono riuscito a trovarlo a summonarlo!) THUNDER *Shera, Kanon, Amadeus, EARTH * LIGHT *Kira, Krantz2°, Sirius2°, Izuna DARKNESS *Magress, Feeva, Lancilnove (lancillotto bis) Le mie pagine preferite * Regina Fregna * Il mio amato * Gran Missioni * Raid * Personalizzazione * Buff / Abilità Leader * Tasklist buff I miei amori Unit ills thum 740188.png|perchè Amadeus è estramamente figo! Unit ills thum 760155.png|sebbene tutti ti screditano tu sei stato un salvatore! Unit ills thum 730155.png|quanto sei bello pure tu!! Unit ills thum 10124.png|Il primo amore non si scorda mai. Unit ills thum 730247.png|Jake Capofighi Nitro Unit ills thum 750135.png|Anche il secondo amore però va ricordato. Unit ills thum 740115.png|My Hummer is much bigger than yoursss Unit ills thum 50164.png|La Misericordiosa Regina di tutte le unità Unit ills thum 60174.png|La Malvagia Regina di tutte le unità Unit ills thum 750115.png|Non ti ho mai avuta, ma sei oggettivamente degna di notaù Burny luther.gif|OP Unit ills thum 760135.png|mi serviva un duro per Luther qzVBqBosf5w